gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pack Man
Pack Man is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by businessman Devin Weston to Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips and Lamar Davis. Description Franklin pulls up in front of Lamar's house around the corner from his old safehouse on Forum Drive in Strawberry. He receives a call from Lamar. Lamar tells Franklin that he's stolen the final car in Weston's list, a Pegassi Monroe, and now has it nearby, behind Glass Heroes autobody shop. Franklin drives the two blocks and meets Lamar. The two drive the Monroe to Little Bighorn Avenue where Trevor is waiting with a Packer filled with the other cars the group have obtained for Weston. Franklin drives the Monroe onto the last remaining spot on the Packer. He, Lamar, and Trevor then begin the drive to the drop-off point, the Procopio Truck Stop north of Paleto Bay. The suggested GPS is more than 7 miles in length. The player is shifted to Trevor driving the Packer. Due to the length of the drive, Franklin decides to take a nap. Trevor and Lamar talk about various topics, including Trevor's relationship with Michael De Santa. Beyond this conversation, the trip is initially uneventful, but as the group gets closer to the drop-off point, around the general vicinity of Hookies, the police appear with a two-star wanted level and give chase. Franklin decides to unhitch the JB 700 and use its weapons to neutralize the police cars--Franklin has heard from Weston's lawyer that the 700 has "some new hardware on board." Trevor must keep the Packer steadily while Franklin makes his way along the cargo carrier. Franklin reaches the JB 700 and gets it off the Packer. At this point, the player is shifted from Trevor to Franklin. Franklin uses the 700's clatrops and newly included guns to take out the police pursuit. Once the police are gone, Franklin calls Molly Schultz. Soon, the crew arrives in Procopio Beach to find Schultz waiting for them alone. She tells Franklin that Weston has stayed away due to the heat the crew has collected. Additionally, Westin has invested the team's payment and will only give them their money once police attention dies down. Franklin rails at Schultz for the lack of payment, but she tells him to be grateful and drives off, leaving Franklin alone. Mission objectives *Collect the car. - (Franklin) *Take the car to the garage. - (Franklin) *Go to the drop-off point. - (Trevor) *Keep the truck steady for Franklin. - (Trevor) *Defend the truck from the Cops. - (Franklin) *Follow the truck to the drop-off point. - (Franklin) *Meet Molly. - (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 12:00 *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to the JB 700 *Shredder - Take out 3 cop cars using the spikes Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Lamar Davis - "Who that vegan hippie billionaire sociopath son of bitch think he is playin us for our scrilla???" *Tavell Clinton - "Maybe I made the right move after all coming out here. Shit looks crazy in LS right now. Look after yourself, F." Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the iconic Namco game Pac-Man, as well as being a word-play on the fact a Packer is featured prominently. * Oddly, the Police cars are chasing the truck with stuck with non-flashing emergency lights * After the wipe out at the road, the JB 700 will playing a predetermined radio. *There are six cars on the Packer, despite Devin stating he needed five cars in the mission I Fought The Law. It is likely the sixth (the Stinger) was stolen by Lamar after he joined the team after Deep Inside. Originally, there was an extra mission starring Brucie Kibbutz from Grand Theft Auto IV, in which the player had to steal his red Stinger, but it was cut from the game. *A blue second generation Oracle will always spawn next to Franklin right after he completes the mission. **It is very similar to Dave Norton's Oracle, having an almost identical paintjob. *In a pre-release screenshot and in the 2nd trailer, the police chase for this mission was shown to be taking place in Los Santos, not on the highway outside of Paleto Bay. **In the beta, the JB 700 would fall off the truck. *This mission and Deep Inside, are the only missions in the campaign that the player can drive the JB 700, after this, the car is only available if you buy it from the in-game website. **This mission and Deep Inside are also the only two missions where the JB 700 has usable gadgets, as for when it is purchased online, it won't have them. *It is possible to take a shorter route using the Senora Freeway, however, the police will show up where the Senora Freeway meets the Palomino Freeway near Sandy Shores, as opposed to it's closer approach in North Chumash if the player takes the Great Ocean Highway. **This will also change whether the Sheriff or LSPD is chasing you. Although the LSPD may not even if you are still in the Los Santos area. ***It is unrealistic for the Sheriff the venture into Los Santos because they claim they have been following the player ever since they loaded the vehicles on. *If Trevor didn't receive Patricia Madrazo's second phone call after completing Bury the Hatchet, he'll likely get it after this mission. *This is one of a couple of missions that indicate that, from the characters' perspective, San Andreas is a lot larger than the map indicates. According to Trevor, it is a four-hour drive from Los Santos to Paleto Bay. In gameplay, however, the drive even in a relatively slow vehicle takes less than 5 minutes, or three to five hours of in-game time. According to the GPS the route is nearly 8 miles. *The police wanted level will never go up, it goes down after killing a certain number of cops. *Realistically, Franklin should have heard the conversation between Trevor and Lamar regarding Michael's current predicament, as they began discussing it just seconds after he said he wanted to get some rest and he would've been wide awake. Gallery ChasedVehicle-GTAV.jpg|A beta screenshot of this mission. Originally, LSPD cars are sent to chase the truck. PackMan.JPG Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 45 Pack Man|Pack Man Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V